


Phone Number

by Icypearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, One-Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Pearl ends up in the same class as the cute girl with pink hair.





	

Human AU

Pearl blinked, refusing to believe what her eyes were telling her. The cute, pink haired girl from the party she had gone to with Amethyst was sitting in the front of her literature class. Her ears felt warm as the person behind her cleared their throat. She probably should move out of the doorway. She muttered an apology and walked over, sitting beside the girl. She purposefully didn’t look over, though from her peripheral she could see the girl looking at her.

“Hey, I know you,” she said.

Pearl stiffed, wide eyed, and looked over. “You-you do?” she said, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips. 

The girl smirked. “Yeah, you’re from that garage band concert a few weeks back. I swear I gave you my number. What happened?”

Pearl swallowed. Her mind went back to the countless times she held her phone in her hand, typing out message after message, none of them ever coming out the way she wanted them to, until she had just given up. 

“I think I lost it,” Pearl said. 

“Hmm.” The girl frowned, about to say something else, but was stopped by the professor announcing the start of class. Pearl didn’t hear a word the professor said, sitting next to the girl, very aware of every time she moved or cleared her throat or breathed. The end of class came quickly, though, and before she could even think of packing up, the girl was talking again. “Hey, can I see your phone?”

Pearl handed her the device, relieved to see her hand wasn’t shaking. “Sure.”

With a swipe upward, the girl laughed. “No passcode? Wow, risky.” While she did whatever it was she needed to do, Pearl packed her things back into her bag. When she finally looked back over, ready to see if the girl was finished, she saw a pink tinge on her cheeks. She looked at Pearl, showing her the screen.

Hearts surrounded the words Mystery Girl, and every draft she had written was still in the phone. 

>>Hi, it’s Pearl, from the par

>>Hello, my name is Pearl, and you gave me your phone number

>>do you want to go on a date?

>>I love your hair, and your laugh, and I’d love the chance to love you

>>Hey, it’s Pearl, you know, from the concert?

The list went on. All color drained from Pearl’s face. “I…I…” she clenched her hands together, panicked eyes looking at the girl. “I thought you were really cute,” she said.

The girl laughed, handing her phone back. “I was just going to make sure you didn’t lose my number again.” She smiled, standing, and Pearl followed suit. “I think you’re really cute, too. Wanna get a coffee?” 

Pearl could only nod.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your thoughts are appreciated. This is a little drabble that I wrote up after asking for prompts on tumblr.


End file.
